


Everyday

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confessions, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little Coffee Shop AU oneshot where Castiel is a barista who sees Dean come in everyday and tries to talk to him but Dean continuously avoids him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

Castiel watched him everyday. The same man came in at exactly 9:00 AM, got a large dark roast coffee, one blueberry muffin, and left. Paying with the exact amount of cash, day in, day out.

Castiel had started noticing him shortly after he began working at the coffee shop. He was always there right when Castiel started his shift. It was just weird coincidence, Castiel was convinced. But that didn’t stop him from continuously studying the man as he put on his apron and hat.

The man had to have been in his thirties, maybe late twenties. He was a businessman -- always dressed in a nice suit or a nice shirt and slack. He carried a briefcase in the right and a cellphone in the left, but then moved the cellphone to his left pocket when reaching for his coffee and the bag containing the muffin.Then he’d glance up, right at Castiel, as if feeling his stare, which caused Castiel to avert his eyes. It was always this same routine, Monday through Friday.

“You keep staring at him and one day he’s going to get suspicious.” One of Castiel’s co-workers had whispered to him as he was leaning on the doorframe that lead to the back storage area, his usual spot for his morning stare.

“At least he’ll notice.” Castiel mumbled back as the man began walking out the entrance he came through.

***

One Friday morning, Castiel decided he had to make it in early to work, just to have one chance to take the man’s order, despite already having it memorized.

He woke up extra early and was even to the coffee shop before the usual person who opens the shop. His co-workers were taken back by his early arrival of 7 AM. Even Castiel was amazed to be awake so early but he knew it was just adrenaline keeping him up. But it wasn’t like he was going to complain about it. Today could be a turning point. Waking up early was worth it if he got to go to bed happy.

At exactly 9:00 AM, Castiel stood at the cash register like an excited puppy, just waiting for the man to walk in. He was anxiously tapped his fingers and stared at the register as the bell over the door rang. Castiel quickly moved his attention to the door but it wasn’t the man. He sighed but took the unimportant customer’s order.

By 9:15 AM, Castiel wandered back to his spot leaning against the storage room door frame, his eyes never leaving the door. By now, he knew the man wasn’t coming today. He tried to be upset but it felt more like...worry? Could the man be sick? Was he alright? Eventually, Castiel had to shake it off and move on with his day. Unfortunately, he went to bed knowing he woke up early for nothing. He felt like the biggest fool ever.

That following Monday, Castiel arrived to work early but not as early as opening time. Instead it was around 8:30 AM when he arrived. He was taking inventory in the back when his co-worker asked him to cover the register this morning. Castiel’s heart did a little backflip. He quickly accepted and stood at the register when the clock struck 9:00 AM. He was ready now for the man to come through the door. He tapped his foot, watching the door for a good 5 minutes straight. No one came in or out.

The man came in on Tuesday but Castiel wasn’t working the register that morning. He had given up, assuming the man had found somewhere else to obtain a cup of coffee. But when he walked through that door on that rainy Tuesday, Castiel felt betrayed. Was the man avoiding him? Did he just know when Castiel would be at the cash register? Maybe he found him creepy for staring? Whatever the reason was, it didn’t settle right with Castiel and only made him want to hide in the storage room forever.

On Thursday, there was particular morning rush in the coffee shop. There was some event going on in town and it seemed that every single person attending wanted coffee. Castiel was chatting with his boss that morning about a pay raise when one of his co-workers ran in exclaiming she had to leave to help her daughter with something. The boss told her to go and made Castiel go cover the long line of people waiting to order.

When he walked up to counter, there, the fourth person in line, was the man. Him and Castiel made eye contact right away. The man had a flash of panic in his eyes before quickly pushing his way through people and to the exit. Castiel took one order before calling for another co-worker to cover him and then ran out the same exit the man had took. He saw the man a few feet away, walking quickly down the sidewalk. Castiel jogged to him and matched his fast walking pace, following him for a bit before saying, “You keep avoiding me.”

The stranger stopped at the corner. Castiel took a few steps back, feeling a little anxious. He didn’t know where that comment came from. It was stupid -- very stupid -- and downright pointless. It made no sense to say it. He didn’t even know this man and here he was accusing him of avoiding him like some crazy jealous boyfriend.

The man took a deep breath and turned around to face Castiel. Up close, the man looked more than perfect. Every inch of his face was sculpted perfectly, as if some great work of art. He seemed taller too, which Castiel loved.

“I don’t even know you.” The man whispered, as if unsure about if he should have even turned around.

“Every time I work the register you don’t come in.” Castiel snapped.

The man was silent before hesitantly saying, “Just some coincidences.”

Castiel nodded, not believing a single weak lie.

“You turned away right when you saw it was me at the counter.” Castiel’s voice was filled with hurt, he was feeling nearly betrayed,

The man was out of excuses. He just stood there, arms at his side, briefcase in his right hand, his phone already tucked away, staring back at Castiel. He was defeated.

“Alright,” his voice was shaky. The man’s nerves were catching up to him. “Yeah when I see it’s you working the counter I skip my coffee. I just… I just can’t find the courage to talk to you, okay? There’s these feelings i get when I look up to see you staring at me and I… I get all shy, I get so nervous. So, yes, I avoid you when it’s you up front. But that’s only because these feelings are so strong I get so caught up in them. I’m... sorry.”

Castiel was taken aback. He swore he had done something wrong but instead he had his dream man confessing feelings for him. It suddenly made Castiel feel self-conscience. Like he finally noticed where he was, who he was talking to, what he had said. But those thoughts had to be pushed away. Castiel had to act now or else this man would be leaving him forever. So, he did the reasonable thing: he walked forward, wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, and kissed him. Right on that corner sidewalk, under the sunny sky.

The action was so bold, just as bold as running after the man. Castiel didn’t know where his actions came from but he knew he was glad when the man began immediately kissing him back. There was a small thud of the briefcase hitting the pavement and the man’s hands came up to Castiel’s cheek. His other hand finding it place tangled with Castiel’s hand.

They were both shaking as they pulled away, but neither of them took their hands off each other. Everything was feeling so right.

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled.

The man shook his head. “Don’t be.”

They were so close they could feel each other’s hearts beating rapidly. Castiel’s voice was shaky as he went to break the new silence.

“So, what even is your name?”

The man let out a small chuckle and Castiel could feel him relax. “Dean.”

 


End file.
